Let's Get Loud: Part 1
by XxTheGlitchHopxX
Summary: Nathan Pierce is a 15 yr. old teen who, with his two sisters and mother, move into the town of Royal Woods. Adjusting to a new town sounds easy enough, right? Unfortunately, not when you're in the same neighborhood as the infamous Loud House. Follow Nathan's adventure as he adjusts to a new school, new friends, and even a new relationship, all while hanging with the Loud family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Loud House characters, I only own my own OCs. The Loud House and it's characters all belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, please make sure to support them.**

 **While you're at it make sure to check out XxSkullCandyxX, GrandMassaSpectre, and Exotos135, they are phenomenal authors of their own respective fanfic. I was inspired mainly by them to start my own fanfic, so I owe them a thanks. If you really want to see awesome fanfics that leave you waiting for more, I strongly recommend you check these guys out!**

* * *

Chapter I: A Loud Encounter

 **It's a beautiful summer afternoon in Royal Woods, and quiet is draping the town. Well, everywhere except 1216 Franklin Avenue, otherwise known as the Loud Residence. With a house of 11 children, however, the name 'Loud House' is taken much more literally. Inside this home, various noises- ranging from two sisters arguing over a dress to the sounds of a chemical explosion- emitted throughout the halls. Yet there was one room devoid of the typical chaos; the room of a sleeping Lincoln Loud. Normally, he would take measures in waking earlier than his siblings in order to make it to the bathroom to prepare for school, but with school ending nearly two weeks ago, Lincoln cherished sleeping in late.**

… **..**

 **Well, that was until the sounds of the aforementioned explosion caused a panicked Lincoln to fall out of bed and onto the floor. Groaning, he stood up and, getting dressed, he checks his alarm clock, which reads 1:50 P.M.**

"Huh, 1:50, that's a personal best. Now if only I had **woken to the sound of peace and quiet!** " he said, directing the last part towards his sisters, who of course couldn't hear him over the noise. It wasn't until the matriarch of the family who spoke shortly after, that the noise died down.

"Girls, Lincoln. Get down here!" Rita Loud called, promptly resulting in all Loud children to meet in the living downstairs, where Rita and Lynn Sr. were standing.

"What is it mom, are we, like, in trouble?" Leni Loud asked.

"Whatever it is, Lola did it!" cried a young Lana Loud, which sparked an argument with her twin.

"What?! Did not!" Lola retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Girls, girls!" Rita interjected, clearly knowing where this was going. "None of you are in trouble. Your father and I just wanted to talk to you all."

"That's right, as you all know, we have new neighbors that moved in down the street a week ago, and we were planning on welcoming them into the neighborhood." Lynn Sr. added, holding a chocolate cake that had the word 'Welcome!' etched in purple icing. "That's why me and your mother are heading to their house now to bring them this cake. And we were hoping that Lincoln would come with us and Lily."

"Wait, what about us? How come Lincoln gets to go?" Lola complained, led to the other complaining about the unfairness.

"We promise you'll all get to meet the new neighbors, it's just that your father and I didn't want everyone coming along, since they still might be unpacking from the move. Plus, Lincoln is the only one of you who hasn't came with us to welcome the previous neighbors, so it's only fair we asked him if he wanted to come." Rita clarified, and the other children, sans Lincoln and Lily, begrudgingly agreed.

"So Lincoln, did you want to tag along with us?" Rita asked her son.

"Sure, I'll go with you mom and dad." Lincoln answered.

"Perfect, let's get going. This is going to be a ' **piece of cake'**." Lynn Sr. joked as he raised the cake, causing all of the children, besides Luan, to groan at the pun. Rita, who merely rolled her eyes at the pun, grabbed Lily and went to open the door, and her husband and son followed after her out the house.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Cruz/Pierce residence, 15-year- old Nathan Pierce is in his room getting ready for the day. Reaching into his closet, he pulls out his favorite outfit, a dark grey hoodie with dark purple sleeves and a pair of slim, black jeans, and slipping them on, he heads over to his mirror to get a good look at himself. Grabbing a comb from on top of his nearby dresser, he combs through his shaggy, dark brown hair, then slips on his shoes, a pair of dark grey Vans, before leaving his room. The aroma of eggs and cinnamon french toast reach his nose immediately, and he makes his way down to the kitchen where his mom is standing, singing a tune as she's listening to music. She spots her son, and walks over to embrace him.**

"Good morning, _mijo_. Or should I say good afternoon, since you slept all through breakfast. Your plate is still on the table, but it's a little cold." his mom says, letting go of him.

"It's fine mom, you know I'll still eat it. Thank you." Nathan says as he sits down at the table, and takes a bite out of the french toast, the first bite alone making his day better. His mom always made the best food, so it's always a wonder to Nathan why she became a vet instead of a cook. Everytime he asked her this, she always answered the same, 'Making food for my children is special enough. Besides, if I made it for anyone else, it would lose its special touch: love.'

Noticing the lack of people in the house, ' _thank goodness' he thought_ , Nathan asked, "Hey mom, where are Michelle and Mikaela?"

"Oh your sisters have been out since this morning. Michelle finally found the town mall, so she took Mikaela with her and went shopping. Mikaela told me she tried to wake you, but you wouldn't get up, so they left without you." she informed him. That lying little tyke. True, he was a pretty heavy sleeper, but if Mikaela really wanted to wake him, she would have managed to do so, just like she always did when she wanted him to do something for her.

"Hey, Nathan" his mom started with a concerned look on her face, quickly getting Nathan's attention. "Are you going to be okay with the move? I know it was on short notice, and it is a pretty big change, especially for you and your sisters."

"Mom, I already told you it's fine." Nathan reassured her, finishing his meal. "I'll get used to it, so will Michelle and Mikaela. At least now we'll be able to visit grandma and grandpa more often. Plus, you said this was the best place for your job. When do you start anyway?"

"I go on Monday, I'm so excited! I hear that there's this one girl in this town with all types of animals, so my day won't be dull. You sure you three can manage yourselves while I'm at work?"

"We'll manage, mom. Since we're in a new neighborhood, we can see if any of the neighbors have kids we can hang with, and there's tons of new places to see in this town. That way, we won't be at each other's throats all day long." he answers, then walks over with his plate to put it in the dishwasher.

At that moment, Nathan and his mother hear the doorbell ring, to which they both go to answer the door. Standing there, was a middle-aged couple, a man with brown, balding hair and a pointy nose holding a cake, the woman with blonde locks of hair who was carrying an infant, and with them, a kid with snow white hair.

"Hello neighbors, I'm Lynn Loud, and this is my wife Rita, and some of my kids, Lincoln and Lily. Welcome to the neighborhood." the man says with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here! This is the first chapter, I feel it's a tad bit rushed, but I wanted to hurry and finish for you guys. Let me know how it is, and I'll make sure to look at any comments to improve future chapters. I plan on having the next chapter done for you all by Friday, but no promises.I wanted to leave out Nathan's sisters to discuss them in a later chapter, hopefully by Chapter 3. I also wanted to have Nathan's mom be a veterinarian, since Lana is known to have various pets in addition to the Loud 'Making family pets. That's pretty all I have to say—er write for now, so look forward to the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. A Loud and a Pierce Pt I

Chapter II: A Loud and a Pierce

"Hello neighbors, I'm Lynn Loud, and this is my wife Rita, and some of my kids, Lincoln and Lily. Welcome to the neighborhood." the man says with a smile.

"Oh, why thank you. My name is Isabella Cruz, and this is my son Nathaniel." Nathan's mom responds. "Say hello to the neighbors, Nathan."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Nathan replies, as he goes to shake his new neighbors hands. As he reaches to shake Lynn Sr.'s hand, however, his sees the cake that the adult was carrying. "Woah, is that cake for us?!" he asks excitedly.

"Nathan, manners!" Isabella says as she reprimands her son. This only causes Lynn Sr. to chuckle at the misunderstanding.

"It's okay, Miss, your son is right. My wife and I baked this cake as a welcoming gift to the neighborhood, courtesy of the Loud family. We were hoping we could tell you all about Royal Woods, to make the move a little easier on you."

"Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in." Isabella says apologetically, quickly ushering them inside. Nathan takes the cake from Lynn Sr. and sets it down on the kitchen counter.

"Nathan, why don't you and Lincoln get to know each other in your room while I talk with the Louds?" she directs to her son.

"Yes Lincoln, why don't you take the time to get to know each other? Who knows, you two might become fast friends." Rita added, nudging him closer to Nathan.

"Ok mom" Lincoln answers, and followed Nathan to his room.

* * *

When they made it to Nathan's room, Lincoln was left in awe. The room itself wasn't exactly massive to him, it was probably just a bit smaller than his sisters' Luna and Luans room, but it gave off a calm, well-appointed vibe that reminded Lincoln of his own room. Nathan's walls was adorned with various posters, some of popular bands- one he knew was of the band 'Panic! at the Disco' because most of his elder sisters constantly talked about them, and a few more obscure bands he'd never listen to- and a couple others were jazz posters, most notably of Louis Armstrong, all of which complemented the dark grey walls they covered. On the left side of the room was a medium sized work desk littered with comics, a small computer, and a few decks of playing cards. To the right of his room next to a queen sized bed was a dresser, that above it was a homemade wooden coin bank, which had a sketch pad and a cup filled with pens and mechanical pencils. But what caught Lincoln's eye was the painted cork-board directly above the wooden headboard, which was decorated in various sketches that resembled that of a storyboard.

As he moved closer to the cork-board, he saw that the sketches looked uncannily like the black-and white comic sketches made by Bill Buck, creator and writer/illustrator of the Ace Savvy comic book series. However, when he got a better look, he noticed that these sketches were different from the cartoonish art style that Bill Buck used, in favor of an anime-esque art style, and there were many unrecognizable characters in the sketches, even to a devout Ace Savvy reader such as himself. That could only mean-

"Did you draw these?" a very curious Lincoln asked, causing Nathan to look over to walk over to the cork-board Lincoln was staring intently at.

"You mean those Ace Savvy storyboards? Yeah, I'm kind of a big fan, so I like making fan made storyboard sketches of the comic, and I sometimes add my own characters. I even have some of the newer issues, and I sometimes used them as a reference. But I can't ever seem to get them to look like the original thing." Nathan responded.

"Dude, these look incredible! These could almost give the original comics a run for its money!" Lincoln excitedly replied. "You're a big Ace Savvy fan too?"

"Well, more of a fan to the comic than the actual superhero himself. In my opinion, One-Eye Jack makes for a better hero."

"Fair enough." Lincoln shrugged, he was just glad he met someone who enjoyed comics as much as him and his friend, Clyde.

Lincoln then makes his way over to Nathan's desk, where he notices the multiple decks of playing cards. Picking up a deck, he walks over to Nathan and asks, "You collect playing cards?" in a curious manner.

"Oh, yeah, I have around four decks that I use for tricks. You wanna see a card trick?"

"Heck yes!" Lincoln responds eagerly, handing the deck to Nathan.

"Ok, but first, let me ask you a question." Nathan instructs Lincoln as he pulls out three cards and places one in his left hand and two in his right, holding each card between his thumb and fingertips. "Do you know the three things it takes to perform a good card trick?"

"Umm, skill, flashiness, and a cool magician's hat?" Lincoln responds, perplexed at the sudden question.

"You're close on the first thing, not exactly the second one, and the third one, no, but I always wanted a magician's." Nathan states. "Here's a quick lesson for you. The three things for a good card trick is…" Nathan pauses, before performing a back palm vanish with the card on his left hand, in reality quickly pivoting the card with his middle and ring finger so that it was trapped on the back of his palm by his index and pinky finger, but to Lincoln it appeared as though the card actually 'vanished' into thin air.

"Well, dexterity and quick fingers for starters, the technical term is sleight of hand, but skill is a fine answer." He paused to gaze at Lincoln's mystified expression. "The second important thing is…" he began, but this time went to reach for Lincoln's head, pretending the card was behind his ear, before reversing the trick to make the card 'reappear' in his hand. Now, Lincoln was in total awe, completely baffled on how Nathan did that.

"...Misdirection, the best friend to every magician and gambler. And lastly…" he stops to show Lincoln the card he had placed in his right hand: a Queen of Diamonds, held the corners by his thumb and middle finger. He then begins to rapidly shake his hand, quickly spinning the card with his index finger, so that the card that showed now was the one back-to-back with the previous card. He stops shaking his to show Lincoln his new card: an Ace of Spades.

"Just the right amount of belief." he finishes with a wink as he places all three cards back in the deck. Lincoln followed up the card tricks with vigorous applause, which Nathan returned with a sly smile.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! How'd you do that?" Lincoln asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Heh, if you think that was good you should've seen my _abuelo_ , he could practically do this in his sleep. He's the one who got me into card tricks when I was seven, and he'd teach me new tricks every time I came to visit him. This was actually the first trick he ever taught me."

"Well you gotta teach me how to do that sometime!"

"I don't know if I should teach you sometime…" Nathan began, Lincoln's then cheerful expression turning into disappointment, before Nathan finished his sentence with a smirk. "I mean, we've got time, I could show you now. That is, if you're up for it."

"I'm up for anything!" Lincoln smirks back.

"Well then, let's make some magic." Nathan says to the eager Lincoln. "Now, it's a pretty simple trick, you should be able to do it yourself with a little practice."

* * *

After a good 10 minutes of explaining the trick to Lincoln, Nathan felt that he was ready to try the trick himself.

"Ok, I think you're ready to try it for yourself. Go ahead and grab a deck off my desk, and pull a few cards out for the trick. I'll be right back, Imma grab a bottle of water. Want one?" Nathan directed towards Lincoln, who answered with, "Yes, please."

As Nathan exits the room to go get water from the kitchen, Lincoln viewed the various decks on the desk; there two Classic Bicycle brand decks, one red and one blue, a deck branded 'Bicycle Black Ghost, though Lincoln decided to grab the final deck, a Brown Wood Bicycle deck, pushed to the very of the desk, although was a little confused. The other decks we're different colors but practically the same, but on the cover of this deck was a black and white photo of a semi-elderly man smiling, and underneath was the caption: _Para mi nieto, con amor_ , which Lincoln didn't understand. Assuming that was just how the deck was made, he pulled out three cards- a Jack of clubs, a Three of Diamonds, and a Joker- all which had a wooden appearance to them, but the Joker had another black and white custom photo of someone, this time a young kid, who couldn't have been more than eight at the time of the picture. Not long after Lincoln picked those cards, Nathan returned with two bottles of water, and tossed one of them to Lincoln.

"So you ready to do this, have you gotten a few cards to start the trick?" Nathan asked, filled with determination.

"Sure did" Lincoln said, equally as determined. "These are the ones I picked." he said as he held up his three cards. And at that moment, Nathan's eyes widened, and he dropped his own bottle of water.

"Nathan, is something wrong? Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, concerned about his new friend.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Cards" Nathan said, although his voice was different than the playful tone Lincoln had heard before. This time, there was a steely edge to his voice, and he said each word slowly, making each word more powerful than the last.

Reaching for the deck that it came in, he raised it for Nathan to see, which Nathan only responded to with clenching his jaw.

"What's the mat-" Lincoln started to ask, but was immediately interrupted by Nathan's hand quickly and forcefully yanking both the deck and the cards from Lincoln's grasp, then putting the naked cards back in it's deck meticulously. He then stepped closer until his chest was a mere few inches from Lincoln's face, and then glared down at him menacingly.

"Nathan…"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Nathan growled at Lincoln, just quiet enough to not alert their respective parents, but still loud enough to frighten Lincoln. "You have no right to touch that deck Lincoln."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry! Please, I swear I didn't know I couldn't touch that deck! You just told me to pick one, so I thought they were all ok." Lincoln apologized, clearly not wanting to be on his new friend's bad side. Nathan registered Lincoln's words, his expression turning from anger to confusion, and then quickly to regret. He then pointed to the caption on the bottom of the deck.

"...Can you read this at all?" Nathan questioned hesitantly, backing away from Lincoln.

"Not really, I know the last word is love, but that's all I know." Lincoln replied honestly. Nathan, surprised by his answer, slowly registered the situation he put himself, but more importantly Lincoln, through. He just stood there for a moment, looking at Lincoln, before his legs gave way and he plopped down onto the floor.

"Lincoln, I am so, so sorry. I forgot that you didn't know. I should've told you…" Nathan began before his heart caught in his throat.

"Should have told me what? Nathan, if you're that upset about it you should tell me." Lincoln inquired, crouching to Nathan's level to look him in the eyes.

" _To my grandson, with love_ " Nathan said quietly to himself, but Lincoln couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"To my grandson, with love" Nathan said, this time loud enough for Lincoln to hear. "That's what it translates to. It was the only deck given to me from my _abuelo_ , my grandfather. It's the only thing I have of him." Taking careful note of Nathan's choice of words, the saddening conclusion hit him in the gut.

"How? You don't have to answer if-"

"Lung cancer. It was when I was 10, during a visit on summer vacation. I'm sorry Lincoln, I didn't mean to get so hostile. It's that that's the only special thing I have of him, I don't let anyone touch these cards. The photo on the card deck is of him he had them custom-made for me on my eighth birthday. The picture on the Joker card was my picture from when I was little. He used to call it my Lucky Deck." Nathan explained, and Lincoln suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know that it meant that much to him, and if he had he would have never touched that deck.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't apologize Lincoln, I was the one to overreact. I don't want to start this friendship on a bad note. That is, if you still want to be my friend." Nathan commented dejectedly. This time, it was Lincoln who sported the look of confusion.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? You're awesome, you like Ace Savvy just like I do, and I know you meant well. I forgive you, but you have to promise me that you'll let me know in advance if there is anything upsetting you. Deal?" Lincoln asked as he outstretched his hand. Nathan looked at Lincoln's hand nervously, then went to shake his hand.

"You got yourself a deal, friend."

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here with a new chapter. As it says above, this is only part one of the full chapter. I decided to cut the chapter in two parts, mainly because there was too much to add for one chapter. True, I could have cut some stuff out, and I already had cut out some stuff, but I really just want to pad this chapter out. I'm currently working on Part II, and hopefully it will be done by Thursday at the latest.**

 **I decided to have Nathan to be really into card tricks, so to actually know how to write down the process of the card trick, I actually decided to the the card tricks explained in this chapter and all subsequent chapters. I also had his story about card tricks similar to mine, as my grandpa taught me a few tricks when I was younger, but it's been ages since I practiced. Nathan's room is loosely based off my own room, minus the Jazz posters. I was really unsure about whether to add tithe conflict between and Nathan about his grandfather in this chapter or later on, but I just felt adding it now gave more meaning to Nathan's card tricks and his relationship to his grandfather, but I still plan to expand on this.**

 **That's all I got for so far, so enjoy, or try to enjoy, the chapter and let me know how I did. Thanks!**


	3. A Loud and a Pierce Pt II

**Chapter III: A Loud and a Pierce Pt. II**

* * *

"Deal."

"So, should we continue with the card trick you were teaching me?" Lincoln asked, causing Nathan to rub his neck uncomfortably.

"Sorry Linc, I'm not really in the mood for card tricks after… you know, what just happened. Some other time, okay?"

"Oh, ok, sure…" Lincoln says, a little dejected. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, you know a little about me, so tell me about yourself. We could use the time to get to know each other a little better." Nathan replied, peaking Lincoln's interest again.

"Well, what should we talk about first?" Lincoln commented.

"You know, like your favorite color, favorite food, those kinds of things. Tell me what makes you, you." Nathan suggested.

"Oh ok. Well my favorite color is orange, and my favorite food is a Burpin' Burger Double Belcher, although pizza is a close second. I like playing video games, reading comics, and hanging out with my best friend, Clyde. What about you?"

"Well, my favorite color is either dark grey or a really dark purple, I absolutely **love** french fries, and you know that I like card tricks and art. But my main passion is sleeping. Honestly, I could sleep all day if it wasn't for my sisters barging in my room every five minutes." Nathan said. However, his last sentence was what Lincoln paid the most attention to.

"Wait, you have sisters? I thought it was just you and your mom."

"Yeah, I have two sisters, unfortunately. Which means I'm busy 24/7 doing favors or covering for them. And the thing is, they also barge in my room for something whenever I seem to actually relax. I shouldn't complain, but it's difficult sometimes, you know?" Nathan says dismissively. He reaches for his water bottle on the ground and proceeds to drink from it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My ten sisters are the same way sometimes." Lincoln says nonchalantly. However, his mentioning of his ten sisters causes Nathan to sputter as he chokes on his water. "What? Was it something I said?"

After he manages to stop coughing, Nathan asks, "Hold on a sec, did you just say you have ten sisters?", unsure if he just heard Lincoln correctly.

"Yes"

" **Ten** sisters? As in the number ten?" Nathan asks as he holds up all ten fingers, looking for further clarification.

"Yeah, ten. Why?"

"Quick question, um, how are you not dead?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln questions.

"I mean, my two sisters drive me crazy as it is, and you're telling me you have 5 times the amount of sisters? Isn't it hard to deal with that many siblings all the time? How do you deal with all that stress?" Nathan persists.

"I admit, it's not always smooth sailing living with my sisters, but it's still pretty great to have them. They all have my back and I have theirs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, my sisters are the same." Nathan replies. "But still, it's pretty tiring dealing with my sisters constantly. I mean, my older sister Michelle isn't that bad, other than how she gets me to do her chores or watch our little sister while she hangs out with friends. But my little sister Mikaela, sometimes I swear she was orphaned by the devil or something. She always barges in my room whenever she pleases, having me do pointless things or asking for stuff, and if I ever say no to her, she either throws a tantrum or blackmails me."

"Tell me about it! Lola, one of my little sisters, always used to blackmail me too, and she threatened to tell my mom and dad I was being mean if I refused to do something for her." Lincoln said.

"I know, right! And for some reason, it's like you can never get time to yourself when you want it. They always seem to want you to do one thing right after another, and when one sister is satisfied, the other wants something, and the cycle repeats. It's almost like my sisters have a schedule of my free time so they can take turns sharing me or something."

"My sisters actually do have a schedule to borrow me." Lincoln deadpans. "Still, you don't actually think your sisters are bothersome, do you?"

"No, I suppose they aren't totally awful. They can be really helpful sometimes, like when they helped me with the Pantless Parade."

"Wait" Lincoln said, confused about what Nathan said. "What's the Pantless Parade?" This causes Nathan to laugh, reminiscing over the past.

"Oh man, it's probably the most awesome moment in my life. It all started when I was 12, my first year in middle school, and there was this one group of 8th grade boys that always picked on us 6th graders, you know, taking food off our trays, pranking us, wedgies, the whole shebang. My older sister Michelle, who was in the 8th grade at the time, found out, so she decided that we teach the group of kids a lesson. My sister and I got bathroom passes to use the bathroom ten minutes before lunch, but we used that time to go the cafeteria instead. While my sister distracted the lunch ladies, I covered the 8th graders' seats with three bottles of Elmer's glue. After a bit of waiting, the group of 8th graders made it to their seats, and after the lunch bell ended, they realized they couldn't get up. They had to remove their pants to get free, and they had to walk all the way to the Nurse's office for spare pants, which is why we called it the Pantless Parade. And the greatest part was that it was on National No Pants Day." Nathan finished with a smug grin on his face, while Lincoln found it difficult to stop laughing.

"Oh man, that is great!" Lincoln said between laughs. "But didn't you get in trouble?"

"Oh, we got into huge trouble. We were going to be suspended for two weeks, but the other 6th graders who were picked on also explained to the principal what the 8th graders had done, so my sister and I only had a month of after-school detention helping the janitors. But the worst part was when my mom found out what we did. My backside still hurts from the whooping I got. It was worth it though, those 8th graders never messed with me after that prank." Nathan added. "What about you, do you have any crazy stories about stuff you and your sisters did?"

"You have no idea. There was this one time where my family had a yard sale…" Lincoln began.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

"...and we ended up selling all the furniture in the house." Lincoln finished, while Nathan stared at him incredulously.

"That's crazy! You're family seems awesome!"

"Lincoln!" Rita Loud calls from the living room, "It's time we get going!" Lincoln and Nathan both head to the living room, where Rita Loud was standing next to her husband who was holding a sleeping Lily, and Lincoln wears a bummed expression.

"Aww mom, can't we just stay for a little bit longer, we were having so much fun." Lincoln says.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but we have to get back to the house. We haven't started dinner yet, Lily's taking her nap, and you still have to help your sisters clean the house." Rita replied, causing Lincoln to become even more dejected. "But, your father and I wouldn't mind if you invite Nathan over tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?!" Lincoln and Nathan say in unison, turning towards their respective parents.

"Only if it's okay with you, Isabella." Rita says to Nathan's mother.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's good to see that you two are getting along so nicely." Isabella responds, smiling.

"Awesome!" Lincoln and Nathan both say as they high-five each other.

"What time should I come over?" Nathan asks.

"I think 3:30 is good." Lincoln replies.

"3:30 it is. Cya Lincoln. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Nathan says, and the Louds take their leave.

* * *

 **7:00 P.M. at the Loud Residence...**

During the siblings meeting, Lincoln is bombarded with questions from his sisters regarding the new neighbors. _"How are the neighbors?" "Were there any children?" "What was their house like?"_ were among the most repeated questions, although the chatter of eight sisters, Lily at the moment was asleep and Lisa wasn't interested in the slightest, blended into a singular mass of incoherent noise. Nearing the end of his patience, Lincoln placed two fingers in his mouth and blew a high pitched whistle, causing the noise to die down as the sisters focused on what Lincoln wanted to say.

"Finally, some quiet. Now, I know you guys want to know about the new neighbors. There was this really cool kid named Nathan, who was around your age, Luna, and we got along really well. He said he had an older and a younger sister named Michelle and Mikaela. I invited him over to hang out tomorrow, and I want you guys to play it cool when he comes over." The Loud sisters all complained, offended by that last remark.

"What do you mean play it cool?!" Lola questioned.

"Are you saying you're afraid we might embarrass you in front of your new friend, dude?" Luna asked accusingly.

"I'm not saying that. It's just that in the past whenever I invited a friend over, besides Clyde, you guys managed to run them off. Remember the last time I tried to throw a sleepover." The girls flinched at the memory of Lincoln's sleepover, where they ran off some of Lincoln's classmates he invited to make Clyde jealous. It was their fault, true, but he didn't have to hold it over their heads like dirty underwear.

"So what, are we, like, not supposed to talk to your friend when he comes over?" Leni asks, although her phrasing makes Lincoln feel slightly guilty of what he previously said.

"No, that's not what I mean. You can still meet him, just, please, tone down the all the chaos. I don't want him to be freaked out or run away. Promise me you won't scare him off guys."

"Geez Lincoln, run the neighbor off, that's crazy. It's like you hardly **new** us at all. Hahaha, get it?" Luan jokes, earning a collective groan from her siblings.

"Seriously guys, I need you guys to promise me you won't run him off." Lincoln repeats, and one-by-one the sisters finally relent, promising to be on their best behavior, well at least better than usual.

"On that note, this sibling meeting is adjourned." Lori concludes, whacking her shoe against her bedframe like a gavel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Cruz/Pierce residence…**

"Mom, Nathan, we're back!" 17 year old Michelle Pierce yells as she and her younger sister, Mikaela, open the door to the house.

"And we brought food!" Mikaela added. Hearing her voice, Nathan immediately marches towards her.

"So, you 'tried' waking me up earlier today?" Nathan confronted her, which made Mikaela chuckle nervously.

"Hehe, hey Nathan, I thought you needed your beauty sleep, so I left you alone."

"Oh, is that why you were snooping in my room?"

"What? I'd never snoop—"

"Mikaela, I know it was you. My lucky deck of cards were lying on the edge of my desk. I never leave them on my desk, I put them in my drawer so nosey trespassers like you won't find them. Which meant you were also snooping through my drawers, and may I ask why?"

"Um… we brought food?" Mikaela repeated, trying to evade the question.

"You're lucky I'm hungry, but this isn't over. And stay out of my room!" Nathan says, waving her off. Michelle walks up to Nathan with a bag of fast food in her hand.

"Wassup, bro?"

"Hey Michelle. Where's that from?"

"Some place called Burpin' Burger, a girl me and Mikaela met at the mall recommended it."

"Did you get the goods?" Nathan asks, and Michelle reaches inside the bag and pulls out two boxes of curly fries and hands both to Nathan. "I gotchu fam." She says with a playful grin.

"You're the best, sis."

"Pssh, as if I didn't know it already. Anyway what went on while we were gone, anything happen?"

"You didn't miss much, but a family from the neighborhood came over to greet us, and I hung out with this kid named Lincoln, he seemed pretty cool. Check this out, he has ten sisters."

"Ten? And here I thought you and Mikaela were too much, at least there aren't 8 more of you."

"Ha Ha, very funny. I'm going over his house tomorrow, do you want to come with?"

"No thanks Nathan, I'm just gonna chill at the house, plus I still have some old stuff from the move I have to put up. Well, I'm going to give the rest of this food to mom and hang in my room. Night, Nathan."

"Goodnight."

Nathan starts to think about him hanging out with Lincoln and meeting his siblings. _What if they don't like me?_ Nathan thought, but he quickly pushes those thoughts aside as he took a bite out his first fry. Tomorrow, he takes on the Loud House, but tonight, he takes on these French Fries.

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here! Sorry that it took a little bit longer with this chapter, I've been pretty sick the last couple of days to the point I didn't have it in me to write, but I'm feeling much better now. Chapter 4 is in progress now, so hopefully it will be out shortly. I wanted to include Nathan's sisters is this chapter, and I based them on my experiences with my own elder and younger brother. The ending is a bit off to me, but I couldn't think of another way to end it.**

 **Thanks for the wait, and enjoy the chapter!**


	4. Two is Company, Twelve's a Loud: Part I

**Chapter IV: Two is Company** **, Twelve's a Loud**

 **Part I**

* * *

 **... Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The sound of Nathan's alarm woke him from his sleep, which is surprisingly a first for Nathan, but he wanted to be on time to hang out with his newly acquainted friend. Also, it was kind of to be expected since he set his alarm for 3 p.m. last night, but that was besides the point. He goes into his closet, rummaging through his clothes to pick out an outfit for the day.

"No, no…. hmm. This could work." he says, pulling out a pair of faded black jeans and a black T-shirt with a trumpet in a blue design, along with his favorite hoodie that he ties around his waist. Slipping on his shoes, he heads to the kitchen where he sees his sisters, Michelle was at the kitchen table reading a magazine, while Mikaela was on the couch watching TV. He opens up a cabinet and grabs a granola bar, which he hurriedly unwraps and devours.

"Hey Michelle, do you know where mom is?" Nathan asks as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Mom's in her room napping, she just got back from jogging around the neighborhood twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, well let her know that I'm heading over to the Loud's house. Bye guys, I'll be back before dark." Nathan replies, and heads out the front door.

Only a short distance from his yard, Nathan could already hear a blaring noise from down the street, though he just assumed that there was some kind of party in the neighborhood. And then a moments afterwards, he realized he had no idea where he was going. He'd forgotten to get Lincoln's house address, and he had no way of knowing which direction he should be heading.

" _Well, when in doubt, start walking. Just pick a direction, Nathan"_ he thought to himself. " _Lincoln said he had 10 sisters, so I should out look for a pretty large house. Let's go… left."_ he pointed in the direction of the loud noise he heard, noticing the larger houses were towards the left of his house.

As he kept was walking however, he noticed the noise grew louder and louder, until he reached the source of the noise, a white, three-story house, with a van parked along the driveway, and various toys strewn across the track-marked lawn. At this point, he could barely hear himself think over the sound of… who knows what he was hearing.

" _This is a pretty big house, but surely this can't be right one, right? It has to be another house, anyone but this one"_ he thought as went check the mailbox in front the house. Sure enough, written on the side of the mailbox, was the word 'Loud' in bold, white letters.

" _Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?"_ he said aloud as he went to ring the doorbell. After a few solid seconds of holding ringing the doorbell, he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the house.

"I'll get it!" Lincoln said, well, rather shouted, as he opened the door. Seeing Nathan on the other side of the door, his somewhat worn faced morphed into happiness. "Nathan, you're here. I forgot to give you my address, and I was just on my way to your house to show you the way, sorry about that."

"No problemo, I'm Nathan Pierce. And a Pierce is always ready for any-"

"Hey Linc, think fast!" Lynn shouted from the living room, giving Lincoln the idea to duck from the incoming football. Nathan, however, wasn't as fortunate, and the football crashed into his face, sending him sprawling onto grass.

"Nathan! Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, crouching over his friend, who was clutching his face. Lynn sprints outside to collect her football, but stops when she notices the kid who she beaned with her throw.

"Hey Lincoln, who's he? Is he the friend you were talking about?" Lynn asks.

"Yes, that's the friend, the one who you nearly took his head off with that football! Didn't Dad say no more football in the house anyway after you broke his antique case?" Lincoln questioned, causing Lynn to run the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Hehe, my bad. Let me help you up, dude." Lynn says as she grabs Nathan's hand and pulled him up abruptly. Once he's onto his feet, Lynn extends her hand to shake his. "The name's Lynn Loud, nice to meet you."

"Oh… thanks. My name is Nathan, Nathan Pierce." he replies as he shakes her hand, although hesitant at first. After they shake hands, Nathan attempts to let go, but Lynn lifts her other hand into fist in a fake attempt to punch him. Nathan instinctively recoils from her first, but that only manages to make Lynn laugh.

"Ha! That's two for flinching!" she says as she punches Nathan's his left shoulder. "See you around." she finishes as she picks up her football and heads back into the house.

"Sorry about Lynn, she can be a little… rough. Are you going to be ok?" Lincoln apologizes.

"Well, I never thought about strangling a child before, but I guess there's a first for everything." Nathan groans as he rubs his aching shoulder. " She almost took my arm off, does she box or something?"

"You'll get used to it." Lincoln responds. "Come on, let's head inside."

Nathan follows Lincoln into the house, and he notices two blonde teenagers sitting on the couch, one who was reading a magazine, while the other was texting on her phone.

"Hey Leni, Lori, this is my friend I was talking about, Nathan. Nathan, these are my eldest sisters Lori and Leni" Lincoln introduces.

"OMG, it's, like, totes nice to finally meet you!" Leni says enthusiastically, standing up to shake his hand, a little too rapidly for his liking, but Nathan didn't really mind. Lori, however, is too preoccupied with texting to greeting Nathan properly.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. Oh, Bobby is finally calling, I'm heading upstairs! Don't bother me!" she said as takes off up the stairs to her room, not even making eye contact with anyone along the way.

" _Ok, that totally wasn't rude at all"_ Nathan thought to himself, as the baby he saw with Lincoln's parents yesterday shuffled toward Lincoln.

"Hey Lily! What's up, are you hungry?" Lincoln asks as he picks his little sister up into his arms.

"Tummy!" Lily giggles, patting her stomach.

"Ok Lil, let's make you some food." Lincoln says as he makes his to the kitchen, with Nathan right behind. He pulls out a loaf of bread, some Peanut Butter, and a jar of sauerkraut, and makes two sandwiches; the first he puts in a blender for a short time before putting it in Lily's sippy-cup, and the other he takes for himself.

"Do you want some of my sandwich? It's peanut butter and sauerkraut." Lincoln rips off a piece and offers to Nathan, who was fighting the urge to gag.

"Um, no offense Linc, but that sounds pretty disgusting. I respect my taste buds way too much to try that."

"Eh, it's an acquired taste. Isn't that right, Lily?" Lily takes the sippy-cup from her mouth and lets out a small burp, and then giggles.

"Hey bro, whatcha up to?" Luna asks as she walks into the kitchen, reaching into the refrigerator for a soda. She stops as she spots Nathan with Lincoln and asks, "Who's he?"

"Hey Luna, this is my friend, Nathan. He's the new neighbor I was talking about earlier. Nathan, meet my sister Luna, the rocker of the family."

"Nice to meet you, dude." Luna greets him, and gets a look at his shirt. "Sweet shirt. You play the trumpet?"

"Oh, no, I'm just really into jazz music, and I liked the shirt. I couldn't play an instrument to save my life." Nathan said jokingly. "What about you, what instruments do you play."

"I play all sorts of instruments pretty well, but the guitar and drums are where I shine. Music is a really big part of my life, so I try to play anything I can get my hands on."

" _Hmm, very talented, yet modest. She's pretty cool."_ Nathan thought to himself.

"That's awesome. Do you have a favorite kind of music?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I **LIVE** for Rock music. I don't know how, but there's just something with Rock music that just takes you on a journey, you know? I'm really into SMOOCH, even more so with Mick Swagger, he's my idol. One day, I hope to make it to the top like him.

"I know what you mean about that. I listen to a lot of Rock too, but I'd have to say my favorite genre of music is Jazz music for similar reasons. To me, listening to Jazz music is like an experience; it's just exciting enough to vibe to, yet chill and mellow enough to think and reflect its meaning. Plus, it's great to listen to while doing homework."

"You got great taste. It's great to have someone to talk music with." Luna commented.

"Likewise."

"Wow, you two are getting along great." Lincoln said. "Quick question though, what's your least favorite kind of music?"

"Oh that's easy, Classical." Nathan and Luna say in unison, and upon their agreed answer, promptly high-five each other.

"She's official my favorite out of your sisters." Nathan announced to Lincoln.

"Well, I'm heading back to my room, you two. We should hang out sometime and talk more about music." Luna said, as she made her way out the kitchen.

"Looks like you're getting along with my sisters well." Lincoln said. "And we only have half of them left to meet."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you have a huge family. Well, let's go meet the rest of your sisters."

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here! Here's Chapter 4, a little later than I had hoped, sorry about that. I'm putting this chapter into three parts, due to the amount of stuff taking place, and I'm currently working on Part II as of now, so hopefully it won't take long. Nathan so far enjoys Lincoln's sisters, well except for Lynn and Lori, and he is going to meet the rest in the next part.**

 **I really enjoyed making this chapter, though it might have some errors in it. Anyways, please let me know what you think, an look forward to more, hopefully better, chapters. Enjoy, and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **Two is Company, Twelve's a Loud**

 **Part II**

* * *

"Looks like you're getting along with my sisters well." Lincoln said. "And we only have half of them left to meet."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you have a huge family. Well, let's go meet the rest of your sisters."

* * *

As Lincoln and Nathan make their way up the stairs, Nathan felt the need to ask his friend about the rest of his sisters.

"So, is there anything I should know about the rest of your sisters, just as a heads up?" Nathan asked.

"Well, if you have a fear of snakes or other animals like that, I'd steer clear of my sister Lana's room. Also, watch out for my sister Lisa, and whatever you do, don't agree to help her with any of her experiments. Other than that, you should be fine." Lincoln responded, although Nathan have him a blithe look.

"Pssh, what are you talking about? 'Fear'? I'm a tough guy." Nathan said, flexing his muscles in a comedic effect to further his point. "And tough guys don't fear anything or any-"

"Hey Lincoln." Lucy appeared out of nowhere. Her sudden appearance frightened Nathan, and as jumped back he gave out an effeminate shriek involuntary.

"Holy-" he began, but noticing the person who surprised him was only a small girl, although a quite creepy one, he held his tongue. Instead, he cleared his throat and pretended he didn't just embarrass himself by screaming Bloody Murder.

"Hey Lincoln, who is that?" Lucy asked rather melancholically.

"Oh hey Lucy, this is our new neighbor, Nathan. Nathan, this is my sister Lucy."

"I-It's nice to meet you." Nathan stammered, his heart still racing after the near heart attack she gave him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy said, without a trace of emotion in her voice. _"Geez, she's giving me the creeps. How can a little girl be do frightening?" Nathan thought._ "Hey Lincoln, I wrote a new poem. Can you and your friend listen to it and let me know how it is."

Lincoln looks over to Nathan, who is his head frantically, but knowing how much Lucy wanted critique for her poems, and also because he wanted to mess with Nathan, Lincoln relents.

"Sure Lucy, we'd love to hear your poem. Isn't that right, Nathan?" he said, goading Nathan on. Nathan didn't respond, but Lincoln could feel his eyes boring into the side of his head.

"Thanks." Lucy said, pulling out a poem and clearing her throat. " _'Void. Imminent doom of a thousand screams. This is where I store my dreams. Void.'_ "

Both Lincoln and Nathan are left speechless for a few moments, before Lincoln decides to speak.

"Umm… well Luce, your poems are definitely improving, but still a little too dark for my liking. What did you think Nathan?"

"I think I'm going to need another physiatrist." Nathan muttered under his breath, although Lincoln hears what he said, and elbows him in the shoulder. "Uh- I mean, great poem. 10/10, would listen to again. Not really, but you get what I mean." he hurriedly corrects himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, you two. I appreciate the criticism." Lucy says, before heading back into her room.

"Well, I just met Miss Doom and Gloom. Who's left?" Nathan asked, but all he got in return was snickering. He turned to Lincoln, who was trying his best not to laugh, but failing miserably. "What? What the heck is so funny?"

"What happened to not fearing anything or anyone?" Lincoln questioned in between chuckles.

"Oh come on, I wasn't expecting to meet a real life Samara Morgan when I came over your place. And for the record, I wasn't scared, I was just… caught off guard."

"Yeah, and I guess you always scream like that when you are 'caught off guard'."

"I didn't scream! That was a… uh… a war cry. Yeah, a war cry."

"Lincoln, you okay up there?" Lori called from downstairs. "I heard someone scream, like Leni when she sees a spider."

"A spider?! Where?!" Leni screamed.

"Yeah, like that." Lincoln at this point could no longer hold in his laughter, and was now clutching his sides in a fit of laughter.

"Oh hardy-har-har. Are you done now?" Nathan grumbled.

"Haha, phew. Ok, I'm done now." Lincoln said as he finally managed to stop laughing. "Okay, who should we meet next?"

"AAGH! Mr. Snuggles!" Lola shrieked from in her room. "Lana!"

"Well, I know who's next. Follow me." Lincoln said as he and Nathan make their way into the twins Lana and Lola's room. "Lola, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! Oh, I'll tell you what's the matter! Lana's dumb lizard ate Mr. Snuggles!" she yelled, holding up a toy elephant, or what was left of it, in her arms. Around her feet were lumps of stuffing, along with one of the button eyes.

"Hey, Izzy is not dumb!" Lana argued from the other side of the room, holding her pet lizard. "Besides, it's your fault for leaving it on the floor. Your stuffed animal gave her indigestion. Isn't that right, Izzy?"

Lola made a leap for Lana, but was stopped by Lincoln who caught her midair. Thrashing in his arms, she kept trying to attack her twin sister. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Lola, calm down! I'll use some of my allowance to get you a new one. And Lana, you're also going to help pay for it." Lincoln said as she gently places Lola on her feet, much to the discontent of Lana.

"Aw what? Why do I have to help pay for it?"

"Because Lana, Izzy is your pet, which means you're responsible for anything she tears up. Okay?"

"Okay…" Lana said half dejectedly, but perking up when she spots Nathan. "Hey, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Nathan, Nathan Pierce." Nathan says as he shakes her hand. He then goes to shake Lola's hand, who merely scoffs in return.

"I just painted my nails, I don't want to mess them up. Plus, your hands look dirty."

"Lola!" Lincoln reprimands her. " That's rude."

"Fine…" Lola relents and goes to shake Nathan's hands, but not before putting on a pair of her white evening gloves. Somewhat satisfied, but equally annoyed at the gesture, Nathan tries to take a step backwards, but to his surprise finds that he is unable to move. For some odd reason, his body was held in place, almost as if he was on the receiving end of a bear hug.

"Uhh Lincoln, I know we're friends and all, but isn't hugging me a little… extra?" Nathan asked, struggling to free himself. He saw Lana and Lola grinning, but he had no reason as to why.

"Nathan... I'm not hugging you…" Lincoln said cautiously, stepping into Nathan's line of vision. "Don't freak out, but look down very slowly."

"What do you mean, don't freak out? If this is some kind of joke, then…" Nathan's words died on his lips as he saw the reason of his entrapment; a large, Ball Python was wrapped all around his legs and torso, which while coiled made it halfway to Nathan's chest.

"Sn-sn-snake!" he said in a loud stage whisper, not wanting to startle the snake, and started struggling harder to free himself. However, this only caused the snake to constrict tighter and tighter, going from an already rather painless embrace to an uncomfortable pinch. He frantically looked back to the twins and Lincoln, and the former two were still grinning, while the latter looked almost as uncomfortable as Nathan was. "Why aren't you guys doing anything?! Help me!"

"Lana, that's enough now. Get your snake off of Nathan." Lincoln said, and Nathan's look of terror turned to a look of confusion, then quickly to annoyance as he could glared at the twins, Lana in particular.

" _Her snake! That's why they weren't freaking out, they were in on it. Those dirty little…"_ Nathan thought to himself. " _But they weren't freaking out, so at least that means it isn't dangerous. Still, a snake is a snake, and I want it off of me!"_

"Okay, you heard Lincoln, let him go Diablo." Lana ordered, and immediately the snake released him.

"So, your snake, huh?" Nathan said disdainfully as he gave her the stink-eye.

"Hehe, sorry about that, El Diablo always does that playfully to guests. He doesn't bite or anything, he's a big softie, a real angel." she said as she went to pick up her pet.

"The snake you literally named 'The Devil' is an angel. Really? Okay."

"Hah, you should have seen the look on your face! I wish I had a camera to record it, because that was priceless." Lola laughed, earning a glare from the teen.

" _Wow, went from never thinking of hurting a kid to two thoughts in one day, lucky me…" he said to himself._

"Don't listen to her." Lana whispered to him. "You actually took it better that most guests. The others mostly either faint or run away screaming. And between you and me, Lola reacted way worse than you when I got him from the pet store a few years back."

"Well Nathan, we should probably get going. We have two more sisters to meet." Lincoln said to Nathan.

"Oh Lincoln, can I use your bathroom real quick?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, it's the room at the very end of the hall on the left." Lincoln gives him the direction.

"Thanks, be right back." Nathan says as he makes his way out the door, waving the twins off. "Cya girls, it was… interesting meeting you two."

* * *

Making his way into the bathroom, he closes and locks the door behind him. He was about to do this business and head back to Lincoln, but for some odd reason, he felt as if something was… off. He didn't know how or why it felt odd, but he just knew something was up. The random clicking noises he heard around didn't soothe his suspicion either. Curious, he tried to listen to where the sound was and what it came from; he was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was inside the bathroom. Eventually he located the source of the noise, with a VR headset resting near the vent. Initially, Nathan was willing to write off the weird sound and go back to what he was doing, but curiosity was beginning to win him over. Sure, it was rude to go through people's things without permission, even more so when said people invited him into their house, but he was curious and wanted answers. So, with a deep breath, he grabbed the VR headset, only to find out it was turned off, yet the clicking sound in the room persisted.

" _If it wasn't this, could the sound be coming from…" Nathan thought as he stared at the vent. "It couldn't be the coming from the vent, could it?"_

Getting in his knees, he placed his ear near the vent; Indeed, that was where the sound was coming from. He then turned his head to see if he could catch a look as to what was making those sounds. Though barely visible, he could make out a small screen with a few blinking lights. Was it…

"A camera?!" Nathan said, clearly shocked at the fact that there was a camera in this house, in bathroom of all places. Then, a thought dawned on him. "Oh my God, is it on? Lincoln!"

Within a few moments, Lincoln came through the door. "Nathan, is something wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. Quick question though, were you aware that there's a CAMERA IN THE BATHROOM!"

"A camera? What are you talking about?" Lincoln asks, perplexed. Nathan then points to the vent, and Lincoln bends down to get a glimpse of it. Coming back up, there was an evident look of annoyance on his face. "Lisa…"

"Who's she?" Nathan asks.

"She's my little sister, 4 yrs. old. She's the resident genius, mad scientist, and clearly she doesn't know how to respect people's privacy."

"Hold up a sec, your little sister is a genius?"

"Not important right now."

"Oh. So, what are we doing about this?" Nathan gestured toward the vent. Lincoln thought for a bit, before he turned to his friends with a look of eureka and heading towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get a screwdriver."

* * *

In the room of Lisa Loud, the young intellectual was tinkering with an some sort of machine, though every few moments she would groan in exasperation as she worked. Eventually, she managed to get it to work to her enjoyment. Grabbing a nearby wooden block, she held it under the machine before pressing the large, red button on the center of her creation; in an instant, the block was encased in ice.

"Thank Science, Test #57 is a success. After 3 strenuous months of insufficient tests, I finally managed to yield a positive result." Lisa announced.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Proceed" Lisa called out, and Lincoln and Nathan entered the room, the former holding something behind his back. "Greetings, familial unit, foreign house guest. What brings you into my room?"

"Whoa, what is that?" Nathan asked, gesturing towards the machine she completed.

"Oh this? This is a Nitro Thermal Reduction mechanism. Title pending."

"Well, what does it do?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, this isn't what we came in here for…" Lincoln reminded him, although Nathan was too transfixed on the machine to pay Lincoln any mind.

"In layman's terms, it cryogenically freezes matter." Lisa explained, but seeing both the confused look on his face she felt the need to elaborate. "You see, most of the air, at least 78% of it, is made up of nitrogen, which freezes at -200 degrees Celsius. Using this device, in theory, you can flash-freeze the air around any object; Ergo, encasing said object in ice."

"Oh… so it's like a freeze ray?"

"Well, technically yes, you could call it a freeze ray. Although it isn't in the shape of a freeze ray, nor is a freeze ray a real object."

"Have you tested it out yet?"

"I've recently tested my Thermal Reduction Mechanism on the wooden block of our youngest sibling, Lily, as you can see." Lisa said, pointing to the frozen block lying on her work table. "But as of yet I have not tested it on any organic matter. Would you two be interested in assisting me?"

"Ooh, I'd like to help out, that sounds awesome."

"Trust me, you really wouldn't want to help Lisa with any of her experiments." Lincoln told him. "Wait a minute, this isn't what we're here for!"

"Then what, do tell, did you require of me?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, we just found a little something, and we were wondering if it belongs to you." Lincoln said, plopping the now dismantled camera onto her workbench, causing Lisa to sharply inhale.

"My surveillance camer- uh I mean, what is that you have there?" Lisa corrected herself, giving one of her nervous, creepy smiles. Lincoln just stared at her with a look that said he clearly didn't buy what she said. "Oh fine, that's one of my surveillance cameras that I installed fairly recently."

"You install cameras in the bathroom?" Nathan questioned. "Why?"

"Oh, just to help me monitor the bathroom. It's helps me keep track of when the bathroom is unoccupied, there's no harm in it."

"No harm in it? What about a major invasion of privacy?" Nathan asked.

"Trivial. This is a house with 13 residents, there is always going to be an invasion of privacy at some point."

"Still, having a surveillance camera, and in the bathroom of all places? What if a stranger were to use the bathroom. **I was** about to use the bathroom."

"I still don't see the problem with that."

"Look, with family is one thing, but if you keep a camera where you can view the entire bathroom you could've—there are all lots of things you- I mean there are some things that a little girl shouldn't-," Nathan couldn't find any better way to phrase what he meant without embarrassing himself, so he opened for shutting up.

"What are you talking about?"

"What he meant to say, was that you can't just hide cameras in bathrooms, they're one of the few places in this house where you supposed to be guaranteed privacy." Lincoln explained to Lisa. "Besides, why the bathroom of all places?"

"Oh, it's not just the bathroom, I have cameras installed pretty much everywhere in the house, if that's any better."

"What?!"

"Dang it." Lisa mentally slapped herself, and Lincoln quickly ran to his room to search for any hidden cameras, leaving Nathan alone with Lisa.

"So…" Nathan replied. "Can you show me how that freeze ray works?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here! Really sorry about the long wait for an update, I was kinda preoccupied with some last-minute summer homework, so my time was pretty stretched thin. Right now I've been up for hours editing this chapter, but it's all worth it.**

 **As you know, there is one Loud sibling I have not introduced yet, and that is because I am saving it for Part III. I know, don't hate me, it's just that I wanted Luan to be one of the last people introduced. Don't worry, I plan to have Part III to be the longest of the three. Anyways , let me know how the story is right now in the reviews, and while you're at it, leave your favorite color and number at the end of each review! Anyways, I'm going to get some before I pass out. Enjoy, and thanks for reading Let's Get Loud! See you soon.**


	6. Two is Company, Twelve's a Loud: Part 3

**Chapter VI**

 **Two is Company, Twelve's a Loud:**

 **Part III**

 **Thirty minutes later…**

Nathan and Lincoln are now in the latter's room, playing the racing gaming _Highway Hot-Trails II_ on Lincoln's console. Nathan's vehicle, a sleek remodeled Mercedes-Benz, was in the homestretch of the narrow, constantly bending track, with Lincoln hot in pursuit. However, on the last curve before the finish line, Nathan turned too widely, resulting in his car colliding with an AI controlled vehicle, a much bulkier Volkswagen Tiguan, temporarily stunning both vehicles. However, this minute pause was the opening Lincoln needed, and his vehicle, a retextured police cruiser, cruised through the finish line, landing him in first place. Yet again.

"Dang it!" Nathan exclaimed, burying his face with his hands as he plopped down onto Lincoln's bed. "That's the third time in a row that I lost, and I even picked the fastest car this time."

"You should really switch that car. Sure, its speed stats are the best, but it has the second worst durability in the game. All it takes it two hits and your car is stunned." Lincoln explained, for the umpteenth time.

"Nah, I'm just a bit rusty, is all. Best ten out of nineteen?"

"Sure, why not."

"Lincoln, can you come help me in the kitchen?" Lynn Sr. called from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" Lincoln called back, and Lincoln and Nathan made their way downstairs to the kitchen. In here, Lynn Sr. was preparing a meal, but as expected in preparing dinner for a family of thirteen, he seemed to had his hands more than full.

"Hey son, can you pass me the chopped onions?" Lynn Sr. pointed, or in this nodded to, the diced onion resting on the chopping block on the counter, as he mixed the other vegetables in a large bowl along with the pork and beef. Noticing Nathan, he brandished a smile onto his face. "Heya Nathan, it's great to see you again. How did your family enjoy the cake I baked for you guys?"

"Oh hey, Mr. Loud. We loved the cake, my mom more than the rest of us." Nathan greeted the adult.

"I'm glad she liked it, I'll be sure to make more for you guys." Lynn Sr. chuckled. "And please, don't make me feel so old. Lynn Sr. will do just fine." He said grabbing the diced onions Lincoln handed to him and mixing it along with the other vegetables, adding a "Thanks, kiddo" to his son's direction.

"Are you making meatloaf?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, today is Meatloaf Sundays. It was originally Meatloaf Mondays, but now we just make more so we have leftovers the next day."

"Oh, can I help out?"

"It's okay Nathan, no need to trouble yourself. I can handle it." Lynn Sr. reassured him.

"No, I want to help, it's the least I can do since you made a cake for me and my family. Besides, like _mi mama_ always says, 'If a guest allows you in their home, make sure to treat the hosts.'" Nathan said.

"Oh, alright then, the more the merrier." Lynn Sr. responded with a smile, and then turns to his son. "What about it son, you wanna help your old man out with dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure Dad." Lincoln responded.

"All right, then. Lincoln, can you fetch a couple of aprons for you and Nathan? They're in the cabinet, where they always are."

* * *

 **5 minutes later…**

"Nathan, how's the meatloaf coming along?" Lynn Sr. asked, preoccupied with making a Sweet Potato Pie, while Lincoln was peeling potatoes for the mashed potatoes. Nathan went over to Lynn Sr. and showed him the now chucked beef.

"I just finished mixing everything together, but I think it's missing something. Do you have any Tabasco sauce and Rosemary? Oh, and bacon?"

"Tabasco's in the cabinet next to the stove, bacon's in the fridge." Lynn Sr. directed Nathan, who promptly got the ingredients. "Why did you need the bacon?"

"Trust me, Mr. Loud." Nathan said as he placed the uncompleted meatloaf into the porcelain pan on the counter, draping slices of bacon above before placing it into heated oven. "This meatloaf will be phenomenal."

* * *

 **Brriinngg Brriinngg…**

The sound of egg timer went off, and Nathan, grabbing the oven mitts Lynn Sr. gave him, took the meatloaf out of the oven. Almost immediately after the succulent meatloaf was placed on the counter, the noses of Lynn Sr. and Lincoln were drawn to savory scent, drawing in the wispy vapor as quickly as they appeared.

"Nathan, this smells amazing!" Lincoln exclaimed, fighting the urging not to pilfer the meatloaf for himself.

"It sure is" Lynn Sr. congratulated Nathan. "You even made the meatloaf smell better than when I make it."

"It was nothing really. It's just that my mom makes meatloaf sometimes, and it your recipe was similar to the one she uses, so I just added a few ingredients to resemble hers. I hope that's no problem, Mr. Loud." Nathan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A problem? Of course there's no problem, son. It smells absolutely delicious." Just soon after that, the rest of the Loud children, minus Luan, and Rita Loud, made their way into the kitchen.

"Dad, what's that smell? It's smells great!" Lynn Jr. said, practically lunging forward to take a bite.

"Yeah Dad, that meatloaf smells wicked. Is it time to eat yet?" Luna added.

"Honey, did you make the meatloaf differently this time, it's smells fantastic. Not that it wasn't all fantastic before." Rita Loud added.

"Well, I can't take full credit for the food, Lincoln and Nathan helped out with kitchen duty. Actually, the reason why is smells so darn good is due to Nathan following his mom's recipe." Lynn Sr. admitted.

"Woah, you know how to cook?" Leni asked Nathan.

"Ehh, I dabble a bit. I always used to help my mom cook, so I picked up on some skills." Nathan said modestly. Remembering his mom, he quickly checked his phone for the time; 6:35 P.M. "Speaking of mom, I should probably head home, it's starting to get dark." His words were quickly followed by complaining by the Loud children, who didn't want him to leave yet.

"Well Nathan, it seems nobody wants to see you leave yet." Rita Loud said. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Everyone else voiced their agreements.

"Umm, I guess I could stay for dinner, but I'd have to check in with my mom first. Would you excuse me for a sec?" Nathan says as he pulls out his phone and dials his mom's number, walking into the living-room to talk. While he was doing this, Rita did a quick headcount, and noticed that a certain brunette was missing.

"Kids, have any of you seen Luan?" Rita questioned, and everyone except Luna could not answer.

"She said she had a gig at a children's birthday party earlier this morning, but I haven't seen her since she left."

"We should call her and see if she is one on her way home. Luna, Lynn, go ahead and set up the dinner table, I'll try to contact Luan." Rita directed to her children, and Rita pulls out her phone to contact her daughter.

"Luan, are you almost back… you are? … alright, just make it back safe honey." Rita ends her call with her daughter, and turns to inform her husband and children on Luan's location. "Okay, Luan said she'll be here in a few minutes, and that we could start dinner." At that moment, Nathan returns into the kitchen.

"My mom said I could stay for dinner. Thanks for letting me stay a bit longer." Nathan said to Rita and Lynn Sr.

"The pleasure is all ours."

* * *

...

Just as the Loud family, along with Nathan, were saying grace for the meal, there was a knock on the door, and Lynn went to answer it.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Luan announced as she entered the kitchen with Lynn right behind her. She goes to sit down at the adult table with her parents and elder siblings, but stops as she sees Nathan. "Hey guys, who's the new guy. He can't be a new sibling, I wasn't gone nearly that long for that to happen." she said, chuckling at her own quip.

Nathan, who was busy chatting with Luna about various Rock and Jazz bands, turned to the direction of where he heard the unfamiliar voice. And right then and there, he could feel his heart swell in his throat. Thinking back on it, he didn't know what is was about her that made him feel as he did in that moment; was it her eyes, or the two little strands of hair that stuck out like cute antennae? Or was it the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed, a laugh that melted all but the coldest of iron? But he learned two things at that moment. One, Nathan was lucky his mouth was closed at the time, for had it not, his heart would be somewhere on top of the meatloaf on his plate. And two, Luan's jokes were awful.

" _That joke was awful. But who is she?" Nathan thought to himself._ "Oh, um—Nathan, my name is hey." Nathan said in a foot-in-mouth way. "I mean, hey, my Nathan is name—err my name is Nathan." He hurriedly corrected himself, but he felt the damage, to his pride anyways, had been done. But he was surprised to find that it got a laugh out of Luan, and for once he felt glad that he screwed up.

"Haha, that's a pretty long name. I'll just stick with Nathan." She said as she sat down in the chair next to Luna on the opposite side of Nathan. "I'm Luan, nice to meet you." She said as she raised her hand to shake his. Nathan brought his hand up, and when their hands touched he felt a spark; not it the figurative sense, but that he actually felt like he'd been shocked. He brought his hand back quickly, and saw that in her palm was a joy buzzer. "Oh man, that never get old! I guess that was quite the _shocker_ for you, get it?"

"Luan, what did we say about pranking during dinner, and pranking guests?" her mother scolded. "And also, why were you out so late? You know that curfew is at 6:00."

"Sorry mom, but there was a birthday emergency. Mrs. McCarthy from downtown's triplets had their birthday today, and the clown that she hired before cancelled, so she called me on short notice. But I was paid extra for showing up. The party just ended 20 minutes ago, and I came back as quick as I could."

"Alright, but don't make this a habit, young lady." Rita said, and with everyone at the table, the meal began.

"Wow, Dad, this meatloaf is amazing!" Luan said.

"Thanks sweetie, but you'd have Nathan to thank for the meatloaf this time. But you're right, this is great" Lynn Sr. said as he ate, and Nathan smiled nervously.

"Oh, thanks. But if you think this was good, you haven't tried my mom's cooking yet. She could make a meatloaf that would make this taste like cardboard."

"Well, if her cooking is that great, maybe we should all get together and cook a meal for you guys." Lynn Sr. said.

"You said it, dad." Luan said, as she took another bite of food. "I _loaf_ your cooking, but like your meatloaf had _meat_ its match! Haha, get it?" she chuckled, earning a groan from everyone except her parents and Nathan.

"So Nathan, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. I'm sure we'd all love to get to know you." Rita said as she finishes her meal, to which everyone else agreed. The younger kids from the children's table gathered at the adult table to listen to Nathan. "Where did you use to live before you moved here with your family?"

"Oh, I used to live in Middletown, Ohio. We moved to Royal Woods because we have family in the next town over, and my mom heard there was a veterinary clinic here that had a position open."

"You're mom's a veterinarian?!" Lana exclaimed excitedly. "That's awesome! What does she do?"

"She's mainly just going to be treating wounds and assisting in dental work, but she said she's going to be training under a Canine Practitioner, so after a while she should be licensed to set bones. How come you ask?"

"Being a Veterinarian is one of my dream jobs, other than a mechanic. I've always wanted to work with animals."

"That's interesting, but where does your father work?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh, my dad? He's a game developer for PixCell Studios in back in Ohio. He does the 3D visual graphics for a lot of videogames."

"Wait a minute, your dad works for PixCell Studios?!" Lincoln asks. "That sounds incredible! Did you get to beta-test a few games?"

"Yeah, when I was younger I'd be allowed to beta-test some of the games, along some of other kids of parents who worked there, since the company wanted feedback from a younger age group or something like that. But I think it was more along the lines of 'Here's some games, don't bother us.' Either way, it was pretty cool."

"You said your father works in Ohio? He must have to get up really early to make it to work every day." Lynn Sr. said.

"Oh, my dad doesn't live with the rest of my family. They've separated a while ago, around 6 years." Nathan corrected, and everyone got what he meant immediately, except for Leni.

"Your parents separated? Does that mean they were stuck together at one point, and then split apart, like… meiosis? I think that's it." Leni said, and all the while Nathan couldn't fathom the nonsense in that comment.

"I think you mean mitosis. And no, that's not what I meant by they separated. I mean that they aren't together anymore."

"But you just said they weren't stuck together." She said, and Nathan was left flabbergasted.

"… _I don't know if she's serious or not and that thought is very concerning." Nathan thought to himself._ He knew at this rate he'd never be able to get her to understand him, but luck decided to come to him; in the form of Lori Loud.

"Leni, he means that his parents are divorced." Lori said sharply, which Leni finally understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." was all Lynn Sr. could manage to say, and took sudden interest in his plate at that moment, the rest of the Loud family following suit. Noticing the faces of everyone, he realized that they were mistaken.

"What? Oh, no no, it's not like that at all. I know what you might think, but it's cool between my parents. They're actually pretty good friends now." Nathan explained to them. "Sometimes whenever I visit my dad with my sisters, my mom tags along whenever she doesn't have work."

"Wait a Nano-sec, that doesn't make sense. If they are quite as chummy as you are stating, why did they split up?" Lisa asked, which Nathan responded with a shrug.

"My parents just said they fell out of love with each other. I don't know, they just thought it would be better if they split up and remain friends. Before we moved here, back in Ohio, my dad's place was downtown, within walking distance. I won't be able to visit him as often as I used to, but it's just something to get used to, I guess."

"Well, that's good. That they still get along, I mean." Rita Loud smiled. "But what about YOU, Nathan? Is there anything you like to do?"

"There's not really much to me, other than I like to sketch and listen to music." Nathan said. "And I do card tricks from time to time."

"Wait, you do card tricks?" Luan perked up, sitting all the way up in her chair.

"Yeah, I used to perform card tricks ever since I was a kid."

"Do you think you could show us a few card tricks?" Lola asked, and her siblings voiced their agreements, and soon the dining room was filled with noise. Deciding to intervene, Lynn Sr. stuck two fingers into his mouth and gave a high-pitched whistle, silencing the children.

"Oops, sorry Dad." They said in unison.

"Um yeah, I could so you guys a trick or too. Do you guys have a deck of cards anywhere?" Nathan asked. Luan asked to be excused from the dinner table, and a minute later she returned with a deck of playing cards, a blue Artifice deck from the looks of it. She went over to hand Nathan the deck, and for the briefest moment, he could feel her hand touching his.

" _Cold shower, cold shower…" Nathan thought, before he mentally slapped himself. "Come on Nathan, get a hold of yourself. Just calm down, stop making things weird."_

"Umm, Nathan?" Luan began, and Nathan realized something; he was still holding onto her hand. Quickly drawing his hand back with a nervous chuckle, he started to open the deck up. Pulling the cards out and giving them a quick shuffle before turning to everyone else. "

"So, who wants to see some magic?" Nathan says, and everyone had a look of varying excitement, sans Lisa, who wore a skeptical look on her face.

"Preposterous, there is no such thing as 'magic'. It's all just hogwash." Lisa said.

"Ah, on the contraire, my dear intellect. Magic is as real as anything else, it just takes a keen eye and an open mind, that's what my _abuelo_ used to say." he said, but the look on Lisa's face was anything but believing. "Here, why don't I show you want what I mean? I'll teach you a trick, maybe then you'd come around."

"As ridiculous as that idea is, I'll go along with it, only to prove you otherwise." Lisa said, and Nathan began his trick. First, he performed a Sybil cut, gauging his audiences' reactions as he went along; everyone was amazed, except for Lisa.

"This is a Sybil cut, it's personally one of my favorite ways to shuffle cards." Nathan said before stopping abruptly, placing all the cards in his left hand, pressing down on two of the sides with his thumb and middle finger, while placing his index finger underneath the deck with his finger bent. "And this is called the TJ Murphy Deck Flip." He says, and releases the pressure on the sides of the cards by removing his middle finger and thumb, causing the deck to flip in the air 1.5 times before catching the deck in his left hand. Finishing this, he hands around a third of the deck to Lisa. "Want to try it? Just do as I did. Hold the card like you would a phone, but as you do it press down on the two sides of the card with you thumb and middle finger. Finally, bend your index finger and place it under the deck. Hold down, not too hard though, and then let go, and it'll flip in the air."

Grabbing a 1/3 of the deck, Lisa tried to replicate what Nathan did, but whenever she went to place pressure on the deck, instead of flipping it merely scattered the cards all over floor.

"Yikes, I thought this was supposed to be the TJ Murphy Deck Flip, not the TJ Murphy 52 card pick-up." Luan joked, while Nathan started to pick up the cards of the floor.

"Don't worry about it, I used to mess up a lot when I first tried it. Took me nearly a week to get it right. Try not to grip the sides so hard next time. You'll get it soon." Nathan gave Lisa back the cards to practice, and after a few minutes of practicing, Lisa finally managed to flip the card properly, but a few cards on the bottom landed on the floor in the process. "There you go! You're a pretty fast learner, you learned way faster from when I was taught to do that. A few more tries and you got it." Nathan congratulated her.

"That was great, sis." Luna applauded her.

"I admit, I did find some satisfaction in completing that." Lisa commented. "Though I've yet to find any 'magic' in this. All it was a display of physics."

"Well, to you, it might seem that way." Nathan said as he gathered all the cards together. "But you see, that was just a warmup. This is where the real fun begins. Let me show a little thing called The Werm Flourish." he began with a smirk.

Starting off, he divides the deck into three sections, holding them in a high straddle grip, placing each section of cards above one another in a Z-formation, before rotating both the top and bottom section of the deck, so that each section of the deck was facing downwards. He then pushes the top card off of the third section with his index finger and gripped the top card with his pinky, so that the deck of cards now resembled a square.

"This is how you start the flourish off. Notice that I'm now able to move all the top and bottom section by moving my two hands." He demonstrated, and now everyone, including Lisa, were intrigued on what would happen next. "Okay, this next part is a bit harder to follow, since I'm going to be putting this into an S-formation." Nathan continues by grabbing the bottom card of the left section with his thumb, and rotates the card so that it swings up, which he quickly grabs onto his left pinky, and pushes the top card off the bottom deck. Using the same thumb he used to rotate the bottom card, he latches onto the top deck, slowly extending his arms away from each other, so that all the cards made an S-shape.

"Now, this is the last part of the Werm flourish, so look closely." He said. He then moves his right hand until he is able to touch the top section of the S-formation, and peels of the top card with his pinky, before bringing his right hand back down. At this point, 6 cards were displayed, giving the deck the formation of a type of worm. Almost finished, he brings the top section to his chin, and splits the section of cards into two separate sections, before slowly bringing his chin, along with the now half section of cards, back up. Finally, he retraced his steps, until a few seconds later, the full deck of cards rested in his palm. "And that's how to do the Werm flourish." He said, and everyone else burst in cheering in applause.

"That was awesome, dude!" Luna shouted, giving a wolf-whistle.

"You got to teach me how to do that sometime!" Lincoln said ecstatically.

"Indeed. While I still fail to see any apparent acts of sorcery, that was quite enjoyable." Lisa commented.

"That was quite a trick, Nathan. Color me impressed!" Lynn Sr. applauded.

"Thank you, really." Nathan blushes. "And I'd be glad to show you guys how to do it, anytime."

"Can I try it out?" Luan asked, her response leaving him stunned for a moment. After his shock went, he placed the deck of cards in her hands.

"Here you go. Now don't worry if you don't get it right away, it is pretty tricky to get down…" he started, but what happened next silenced him. Not only had Luan managed to copy the trick down to the letter, but she managed to do it quicker than Nathan himself. At the end of it nearly everyone was left speechless, and only moments later Nathan could only manage, "…woah. How did you do that?"

"What can I say, I'm full of tricks, at least when it comes to entertainment, anyway. I guess you might say I'm a JACK of all trades." Luan joked.

"I love…" Nathan begins to say, but hurriedly corrects himself. "… your jokes. You really have a for witty banter." he says nervously.

"Well, I have been known to be quite the JOKER. But I gotta admit, you're quite the card yourself. Haha, get it?" she says. Nathan then hears a buzz in his pocket, and reaches for his phone. A text message.

 _Big Sis: Nathan, where are you? It's getting pretty late._

Nathan checks the time, and saw that it was 7:40.

"Well, it's been nice, but I have to get going." Nathan says his goodbye. "Thank you for the meal. Bye guys."

"Anytime, Nathan." Lynn Sr. says.

"Bye Nathan!" the Loud children say. Nathan goes to open the door, and takes one more look back at the people he met today, and started for his house.

* * *

Nathan made it back to his house, but the entire walk home his mind drifted to only one thing, or more specifically, one person: _Luan._ It was weird feeling to him whenever he thought her name, something that he had no words for. It the kind of feeling you get when you after eating your favorite meal. No matter what he tried, that name crept back into the center of his mind. _Luan._

Opening the door to his house, he saw his mom and his sisters on the couch watching _The Love Boat_ , and they turned around to greet him.

" _Mijo,_ how was your day? Tell us about your day." his mother, Isabella, said, beckoning to him.

"Yeah, bro, what did you do?" his older sister said, making room for him on the couch. Nathan discussed his day with them, including his encounter with all of Lincoln's sisters, wisely choosing to leave out the part with Luan. After he finished, his mother started talking.

"Wow, you must have had a pretty fun time." his mother said.

"Of course he did. Why else would he still have a dumb grin on his face." his younger sister, Mikaela said. Nathan was about to argue with her, until he realized that she was right.

"You're right." Isabella said, before turning to look at Nathan. "So, who is she?"

"Wait, who is who?" Nathan asked confused.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" she asked. "I'm talking about the girl you like." This caused Nathan to freeze a bit. _Was it that obvious?_

"Why would you think I like someone?"

"Maternal intuition. Now, which one is it?" she replied. "Is it the musician girl you were talking about? Or is it the blonde girl?"

"Mom…" Nathan complained.

"My money is on the brunette girl who tells jokes." Michelle commented.

"Michelle!" Nathan said shocked. This was surprise to him, it was usually his little sister who teased him like this.

"What's the matter, honey? Come on, tell us who this lucky girl is?" his mom said. For a moment, Nathan thought of almost telling his family the truth, and admit who he liked. Key word being _almost._

"Mom, I don't like any of Lincoln's sisters! Ok?" Nathan said.

"Oh. Well, then what about Lincoln? You'd know I'd be fine—"

"What, Mom!" Nathan interrupted her, clearly not liking how the conversation was turning out. "First off, I'm like four years older than him, so no. Second, I told you already, I don't like anyone! Can't I just be in a happy mood without being interrogated? I had fun hanging today, so that's why I'm happy, that's it. Ok?"

"Ok fine, you don't need to get so defensive." Isabella said, before getting up off the couch. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and sleep. My big day at work starts tomorrow morning." She had, giving each of her children an embrace.

"Goodnight mom." Nathan and his sisters say together.

"Goodnight, _mis hijos._ " She says opening her bedroom door. "And Nathan, why don't you invite Louds to dinner tomorrow. That way we can find out the girl you like."

"Lalala, not listening. Night mom!" Nathan said, before going in his room. As he lay in bed trying to sleep, there was only one thing that came to his mind.

" _Luan… that's a nice name."_

* * *

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlichHopxX here! Well after the wait, here is the sixth chapter for Let's Get Loud. I'm not really sure how I feel about the ending though, I kind of didn't know how to finish the chapter. Anywho, expect to expect the story to be updated weekly from now on. That's all I got for now.**

Make sure to leave a review, let me know how I did, and have a good day! In the review, leave your favorite genre of music. Bye guys! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **The Loud Crowd: Part I**

 **Early the next morning…**

"Ughhh…. what time is it?" Nathan groaned as he sat upright in his bed, checking his alarm clock.

 **7:36 A.M.** it read.

He'd been up nearly all night, and as a result had hardly nanaged to get any sleep. This was rather odd to him, normally he'd have no trouble falling asleep; in fact, he'd usually have the opposite problem, preferring to sleep in well into the afternoon. But strangely enough, he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes last night, as if something was keeping him awake, and there was. _Luan._ He took a second look at his alarm clock, but the time remained the same. He looked back at his pillow and thought, " _Maybe if I shut my eyes, I can trick my body into falling back asleep for a few more hours."_

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't nod off. He tried everything—counting sheep, burying himself in his cover, he even tried listening to a 10-minute documentary on lint—but to no avail. It was almost as if he, dare he say it, didn't feel tired.

" _What? Why isn't any of this working?"_ he thought. " _Come on body… sleep. Sleep!"._ Nothing. Giving up, he decided to get dressed and try to go out for a jog. Maybe he could tire himself out after a good thirty minutes or so of exercise, so then hopefully he could finally get some more sleep. Or… maybe he would see what Lincoln had planned for today, and if he could hang out. _Might as well find something to do today._

After getting dressed, Nathan made his way into the kitchen, where he saw his mother had just finished making waffles and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Catching sight of him, she looked quite surprised.

" _Mijo_ , you're up already? Even your sisters aren't up yet, and you usually don't wake up until hours after them, especially during summer." Isabella said, walking over to her son, and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick at all? Did you have nightmare?"

"No mom, I'm fine." Nathan reassured her, but he wondered would he be up this early if he was actually fine. Regardless, he sat down at the table and started scarfing down his breakfast. "So mom, you start your job today?" he asked between bites.

"Yes, I'm so excited! I'm actually about to make my way to the veterinary clinic downtown, it's on Greenway Avenue, I believe."

"Hey Mom." Michelle and Mikaela both groggily said as they entered the kitchen. Noticing Nathan was already eating, Michelle said, "Nathan, you're up already? You sick or something?"

"No way the real Nathan would be up this early. I bet it's a clone" Mikaela added, before starting her meal.

"No, I'm not sick..." Nathan stated again. " And no, not a clone either. Why do you guys all think there's something wrong with me just because I got up earlier than I usually do?"

"Because you're… you. The Nathan we know wouldn't wake up anywhere near this early during summer. I mean, you once literally slept an entire day." Mikaela stated.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a changed man." Nathan shrugged.

"That was last week."

"…" Nathan started to object, before giving up. As much as he wanted to argue, he knew that his sister was right. "I guess I just woke up early so I could go for a jog or something, like I used to do back at our old place. I thought the fresh air would do me some good. And then maybe I'd swing over by Lincoln's place."

"Ahhh… so that's why you woke up early." his mother said, with the hint of a smirk on her face. "Trying to see _tú enamoramiento_ , eh?"

"What? Mom…"

"Kidding, kidding." she chuckled. "It's fine if you go to your friend's house…"

" _Yes!" he thought to himself. "A day to myself. Just me, Lincoln, his sisters… Luan. But most importantly, an entire day without…"_

"If you agree to take Mikaela with you." his mother finished.

Da _ng it._

"What?!" both Nathan and Mikaela exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why I do have to go with my loser brother when he's just trying to visit his girlfriend?" Mikaela questioned her mother.

"Yeah, why does she have to come with— for the last time, I don't have a girlfriend!" Nathan responded.

"Guys, guys… listen. Mikaela, it would do you some good to meet the neighbors, especially with a house with so many girls. Who knows, you might get along with some of them. And Nathan, you're in charge of Mikaela for the day while you two go, unless Michelle goes with you." Isabella stated.

"But…" Nathan began, but he knew that arguing was pointless; once his mom made a decision, it was near impossible to dissuade her. Turning to his sister, then back to his mom, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, _mijo._ " She said, giving him a kiss on his forehead. She made her way towards the front door, but not before hugging her two daughters. "I'll be back home at 4:30, try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"No promises…" Nathan and Mikaela muttered under their breaths as they glared at each other.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, love you mom!" they said.

"Alright, love you!" their mother said, closing the door behind here. As soon as he heard his mom's Volkswagen Jetta pull out of the driveway, he turned to his older sister.

"Well, today just went south. You coming with us Michelle?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. Besides, watching you too bicker all day is better than just sitting at the house watching television." Michelle replied. "Now, let's go see that girlfriend of yours."

"I don't… forget it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House…**

 **9:34 a.m.**

Lincoln was sitting in the living room, reading an Ace Savvy comic in his undies as per usual, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Lincoln called as he rushed towards the door. Opening it, Lincoln saw Nathan along with two unfamiliar girls. They took one glance at Lincoln and immediately started snickering, while Nathan averted his eyes, leaving Lincoln quite oblivious.

"Oh, hey Nathan!"

"Hey… um… Linc, where are your pants?" Nathan asked, briefly looking away. Lincoln, remembering that he was in fact in his undies, quickly turned a fresh shade of beet-red. He bolted upstairs, returning moments later in a pair of blue jeans and an orange polo shirt.

"Heh, sorry about that." Lincoln chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, are these your sisters?"

"Oh yeah, right. Lincoln, meet my sisters, Michelle and Mikaela" Nathan said, gesturing towards his older and younger sisters respectively. "Michelle, Mikaela, this is my bud Lincoln. So, was it cool if we hung out with you today, or are you busy? My mom wanted my sisters to tag along with me and meet your family."

"I don't think we have anything planned for today, but you and your sisters are more than welcome to hang out here." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln, who are you talking to?" Luna asked, coming down the stairs with her other sisters in tow. "Nathan, what's up dude? These your sisters?"

"Yeah. Everyone, meet my sisters, Mikaela and Michelle. Mikaela, Michelle, this is Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, … _Lynn…"_ he said her name rather begrudgingly, not forgetting the punch she gave him the other day, before continuing. "Lucy, the twins Lana and Lola—

"Hey, why does her name get to go first?" Lola complained.

"Because I'm the older one." Lana retorted, with a hint of a smug look on her face.

"Well, I'm the more mature one."

"You mean the prissier one."

"Am not!" Lola scoffed.

"Are too!"

"Ahem!" Nathan fake coughed, preventing the two from bickering any further. "Anyways, where was I… oh yeah. Then you have Lisa and Lily, the baby." He finished.

"It's nice to meet you all." Michelle said, before elbowing her younger sister. "Isn't that right Mikaela?"

Mikaela, clearly not wanting to be around, merely said, " Yeah, sure. Whatever", before putting in a pair of earbuds. Nathan, slightly annoyed with his younger sister's action, wanted to tell her off for being rude, but decided to let it slide for now. The last thing he wanted right now was to start an argument with her, since it would last for who-knows how long, and besides that he already promised his mom that he wouldn't. So instead, he decided to turn towards the Loud siblings.

"My mom wanted me to introduce my sisters to you guys, and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit." he said.

"Of course dude!" Luna responded, "We'd love to hang with you guys", the rest of the family agreeing with her.

"Cool. That's great." Nathan said. "Did you guys have anything in mind?" The Louds thought for a moment on something that they could do with their guests. Usually, given their different tastes in activities, it was rather difficult to find something that they'd all agreed on, especially now that it was summer. Then, while the rest were still thinking, Leni decided to speak up.

"Like, how about we go to the mall?" she suggested.

"Leni... that's actually not a bad idea" Lori replied, surprised that for once it was Leni who came up with a good idea. "There were a new pair of shoes that I wanted to buy."

"And I did need to get a new bat from the sporting equipment store." Lynn added.

"And we could go to the toy store!" the twins responded.

"And I did need to get a new replacement for my whoopie cushion" Luan added, raising said cushion in the air.

"I see nothing wrong with it to justify a replacement. Why do you need a new one?" Lisa asked skeptically. Luan, grinning, brought to Lisa's face before squeezing out it's contents while chuckling hysterically.

"See, it's all out of **gas!** Haha, get it?" Luan joked, much to Lisa's discontent.

"I really should have seen that coming." she deadpanned.

"And I heard that they recently added a new Ace Savvy arcade game in the mall, so we could check that out." Lincoln said to Nathan.

"Wait, there's an arcade at the mall?" Nathan asked. "Why are we still here, then? Let's go to the mall!", he finished as he headed towards door. Before opening it however, he turned around with a confused look. "Um, quick question. Where exactly is the mall? Is it within walking distance, because we didn't bring a car."

"Don't worry, you guys can ride with us in our family van, and I'm driving. Come on." Lori responded as she and the rest of her siblings made it out the door, with Nathan and his sister's following shortly after.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, XxTheGlitchHopxX here with the newest chapter of Let's Get Loud. This chapter is fairly short compared to the other chapters, but like them I plan to break it into several parts, so expect another chapter fairly soon. I went back and tried to edit some mistakes that I found, but I might have missed a few, so I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors. Write a review and let me know what you guys think, and stay tuned for more chapters in the future.**


End file.
